Too late
by sakurasapprentice7
Summary: *spoilers for ch53 you have been warned* Amu's life was going great! Now 17 and headed off to college next year... Now Tadase's her boyfriend... everything should be perfect, right? However, there is still an unsettled bet and he returns to win...


**This is my first Shugo Chara story! *squeal* Enjoy the prolouge! I don't know how often this will be updated but I thought 'why not?' so... Any ideas for an actual story for this would be great!**

Prologue

_Ring~_

_Ring, ring~_

"Hai, hai," a feminine hand stopped her alarm clock from pestering her futher.

"Hurry hurry Amu-chan!" Ran rushed, "Or you'll be late for school!"

"Ran! I have plenty of- WAHHHHH!!!" Amu looked at the time and quickly prepared for her day.

***

She rushed down the flight of stairs and almost ran into her sister.

"Ami, I have to go-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONEEEEEE-CHAN!!!"

"Eh?"

"Amu-chan!" her mother began in disbelief, "You're seventeen today how could you forget?!"

_'...Ah... It's my birthday today... I'm... I am seventeen today.'_

"Okaa-chan, I'm going to be late, sorry! Ja!"

"Buh-bye, onee-chan!" the seven-year-old waved.

***

"Happy birthday!" Amu stopped.

"Ah! Nagihiko-kun! Arigato!" Amu took the envelope into her hands and opened it, revealing a birthday-card, "You're so good at making those!" she smiled.

He smiled, Amu had discovered that Nagihiko and his 'twin' Nadeshiko were the same person not so long ago. Though she was angered at first she learned to except it...

"AMU-CHII!"

"Yaya?"

The bouncy-baby-girl hugged Amu tightly and began to jump up and down, "Guess what? Guess what?!"

"Yaya-chan!"

"Oh right," she winked, "Tadase will tell you at lunch!"

She gave a small smile at the mention of his name, _'Tadase-kun...'_

***

At lunch...

"Happy birthday, Amu-chan..."

Amu blushed, "Arigato, Tadase-kun..."

Both were blushing and smiling at each other when Yaya began whining, "Why won't anyone pay attention to MEEEE!!!"

Nagihiko sighed, _'Of coarse she had to ruin their moment...'_

Amu giggled and Tadase continued with the announcement, "After school we're going to the Royal Garden."

She stopped giggling, "Eh?"

Rima gave one of her doll-smiles, "To celebrate your birthday."

Her lips rose to a grin, "That's... That's great! We haven't been there in sooo long!"

***

After school...

Yaya and Amu's eyes glittered, gawking at the beautiful double-layered chocolate cake.

"Na-Nagihiko-kun! This looks a-amazing!"

He smirked, "Just because I'm no longer a girl, doesn't mean I can't still bake well."

"Ummmm.... It does look good doesn't it?"

Amu looked to her right to get a shock, "Kuu-Kuukai-kun!"

He gave her a bright smile with a 'ding' attached, "Happy birthday Amu!"

"How's college?"

"Great! Man... I was worried I wouldn't get in!"

Tadase laughed, "With the many sports you excel in, how could they say no?"

"Very easily."

They all turned and the only one who didn't seem surprised was Kuukai.

"You made it Utau!"

"Utau-chan!" Amu exclaimed.

"Long-time-no-see, happy birthday," she gave one of her small smiles.

Then Nagihiko turned to Kuukai, "You two go to the same college?"

He nodded. Kuukai walked over to the idol and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"EHHHH?!" everyone, including their charas, exclaimed.

Daichi popped up, "They've been dating for a while now."

Eru and Iru clutched at each arm, "Which means **we **are dating too!"

Daichi twitched repeatedly.

Amu smiled at the scene of everyone together... talking, eating, laughing... everything was as it should be... except...

She sighed, _'Kuukai-kun just started college... I had no idea that he was going to the same one that Utau-chan was already attending. Next year, Tadase-kun, Rima-chan, Nagihiko-kun and I will be starting college as well... I have no idea what I want to do... What if we go to different colleges? Will we... still see each other?'_

Yaya began another whining session, "You guys are gonna leave Yaya all alone next year! You guys will all be gone and-"

She stopped at the sound of footsteps and a familiar voice, "That's not exactly true... Yaya-san."

Tadase smiled, without looking around, "Glad you could make it, Sanjo-san."

"Kairi-kun!" Amu ran over with the others and hugged him.

"Happy birthday, Amu-chan."

She blushed, remembering the last thing he said to her, _'I love you.'_

"Yaya-san, I'm transferring to your high-school so... You won't be alone next year."

She cheered, "YAY FOR KAIRI-KUN!"

Kairi smirked and looked over at Tadase. He turned to the birthday-girl and said, "I still stand by, by the things I said last time we encountered each other."

"Um, ah, uh..."

Nagehiko laughed, "Amu-chan has all the guys after her, eh, Tadase-kun."

Tadase's eyes slightly narrowed.

***

Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. Amu was so happy, all of her friends were here from the days of elementary.

_'Except...'_

"Amu-chan."

"Eh? Oh, um, is everything okay Tadase-kun?"

He nodded, "I love you."

She inwardly freaked out, _'He's STILL saying that everyday, so suddenly?!'_

"I would like you to be my girlfriend."

She blinked, everyone was staring at them. She smiled, "Y-yes, Tadase-kun!"

He kissed her.

"Ah! It's about time, eh Utau?"

_Beep beep, beep beep._

Utau flipped out her phone.

_I'm back_

Her eyes widened.

"Utau?"

"I have to leave. Gomen, Amu-chan."

"Hm? Oh that's alright... Utau... chan..."

She was already gone.

"That was weird."

***

The young man walked down the steps gracefully, a kitten floating at his shoulder.

"Nya~ It's good to be back!"

He nodded in agreement.

"Ikuto!"

He was hugged by his younger sister.

"Long-time-no-see sis."

She smiled, "I have so much to tell you."

***

**Prologue finished! You like? You like? Please leave a review! Check out my other stories if your a Naruto or Kingdom Hearts or Vampire Knight fan. Next chapter will be longer and better!!!**


End file.
